


All I Want for Christmas is You (songfic)

by whatinthehelliot



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Dancing, M/M, Mariah Carey - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatinthehelliot/pseuds/whatinthehelliot
Summary: Dan and Phil dance to "All I want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey. Pure fluff and cuteness ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this at the start of November because I'm festive trash and nearly forgot to post it, whoops.

Dan laughed as Phil danced along to Christmas carols. “Phil, it’s the start of November,”

“So? Everyone knows November is the first month of Christmas,” Phil replied, grinning at him brightly. Dan shook his head fondly. The song ended, and another came on.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need_

“This is the cheesiest song, oh my god,” Dan commented. Phil laughed, his tongue poking out to the side. “You’d think someone who hates cheese as much as you would be affronted by cheesy shit like this,”

_I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

“Pfft, that’s a lie, I know for a fact you would be sad if you didn’t get a gift this year,”

“You’re ruining it, shush your face,” Phil chided with a pout.

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

“Dance with me, Daniel,” Dan rolled his eyes.

“Never,” he teased, sticking out his tongue childishly.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_And I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

“I’ll get you to dance with me, just you wait,” his flatmate warned. Dan quirked a brow at that.

“Very threaten, much scare, wow,” Dan memed.

_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas Day_

He felt a chuckle escape his throat as Phil started to lip sync and sway to the music.

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
_You, baby_

Phil came over and grabbed his hands, pulling him up. Dan stumbled up and nearly fell over. “Is this really how you’re going to ‘get me to dance with you’? Because if so, this is more forceful than I anticipated,”

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow_  
_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_

Phil wrapped an arm around his waist and swayed in rhythm with Dan. “I can’t believe we’re doing this, oh my god,” contrary to his words, a smile broke out on his face and he laughed into Phil’s shoulder.

_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeer click_

“Do reindeer click?” Phil questioned.

“And you said I was ruining the mood,” Dan retorted as Phil twirled him.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do?_  
_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
_You, baby_

_Oh, all the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_

“Why are there children laughing, that’s mildly disturbing,” Dan commented, his hands clasped behind Phil’s neck.

“I mean, you were laughing earlier,” his boyfriend responded. Dan smacked his back playfully. Phil just giggled and pressed their foreheads together, looking deeply into Dan’s eyes.

_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

“Dan, did you lose your child again,” Dan groaned.

“Yes, Phil, it took this specific song to figure out I lost a child,”

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_

“Okay, now my child is outside in the cold, should I be worried?”

“Dan, it’s a cute song, shh,” Phil frowned at him.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop insulting the song’s lyrics that are clearly very ambiguous,” Dan muttered in mock-annoyance. Phil let out a snort.

_Oh, I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
_You, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

Dan let out a squeak of surprise as Phil dipped him. Phil just chuckled down at him and leant in for a long, sweet kiss. Dan grinned into it, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist as he pulled him back up to hold him close.

“You’re a nerd,” Dan said but kissed him on the cheek anyway.

“Yeah, but I’m your favourite nerd,”

“Hmm, that’s debatable,” Dan moved one of his arms from Phil’s waist to put it to his chin in thought.

“Hey!” Phil exclaimed, squinting at him while a smile played on his lips.

“Merry Christmas, Phil.”


End file.
